


The truth is Darkness

by Cornicello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Heartbreak, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Regret, Vampires, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornicello/pseuds/Cornicello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a heart still break once it's stopped beating? One night when Derek breaks Stiles' heart, it cracked into pieces and froze still as ice. Light turns into a flame that burns anyone in it's way, Innocence is replaced by bloodlust and trust is rivaled by betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No, no!  you don't mean it! you're lying! ", Stiles struggled to keep his breathing balanced and calm.

Instead derek only stared back at him the same emotionless scowl,

" Read my lips stiles, I . do . not. love. you."

That was it. There were only so many times his heart could be broken before it stopped beating. And this was it so he did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

 

He ran out of the Hale house hopping into his jeep and shooting out of the preserve crying his way on the road and speeding down the empty road that led through the woods. he drove on an on not sure of what to do. he just kept crying and crying until his car came to a stop dead and he ran out of the car and into the woods desperately trying to escape his derek's words.

"I. do. not. love. you" the words seemed to mock him as they rang inside his head

Stiles kept running and sobbing as he dashed through the woods looking for a way to escape the world. And with a trip he was on the ground . Desperately holding his hands to his heart while he laid on his back trying to breath and fight his panic attack. The more he tried to breath the more harder it seemed. It was over. There went the last thump of his heart before he laid on the earthen floor of the woods. Lifeless , dead and with tears staining his face. its funny how a heart can be deceiving stiles once thought. and now that thought haunts him just like Derek's words.

 

 That night right after stiles ran out. the pack went crazy. everyone was out looking for stiles howling to the moon hoping he would hear. but never did they get an answer. all they found was stiles's abandoned jeep, on the side of the empty dirt road with its door open and keys still in the ignition.

The sheriff was devastated and buried himself in work trying to find his son.

Scott almost went feral if not for Allison

Isaac, Jackson and Boyd felt like part of them was ripped away.

Derek.

Derek howled his sorrows to moon and two packs up north heard his cries.

The pack agrees to search for Stiles again, only this time everyone went their separate ways and no one even talked to each other. Stiles is the only glue holding the Pack together and now that he's gone, well they just seemed to fall apart.

The whole police department was turned upside down after Stiles' disappearance. Everyone looking for someone or something that could find Stiles, but it was no use. Three days and nothing. It was as if he had just vanished off the face of the earth, wishing to not be found. Just as John hung up the phone after calling the california state department, deputy greyson ran into his office with an evidence bag in hand.

"Sheriff, we found something." he held up the evidence bag, which held a shoe. a grey TOM'S shoe that belonged to Stiles.

John ran across his desk and seized the bag clutching the shoe tightly

"Where did you find this!" he demanded. Greyson's head dipped, bowing low.

" we found the shoe, on the cliff by edge of preserve. I'm sorry" Greyson's head dipped down again, and so did everyone standing outside the office. In that moment the busy station stood still, silent. Everyone’s head was dipped low bowing towards John as a sign of respect Stiles. They were mourning. Anger rushed through John, mixing with the tears that fell from his face.

"I want you all to find him. Now!" he commanded, "My son is not dead, and even if he is i'm not going to bury an empty casket !" he yelled as no one dared to look up.

"Yes sheriff" everyone said in unison as John stormed out the door.

The drive back home was quiet, but just as he was turning onto his street, John changed his mind and darted out to the preserve.

He drove through the woods all the way up to the cliff. Taking a deep breath he climbed out of the cruiser.

"Stiles! " he yelled, "Stiles are you here ?" he continued , but there was no response.

taking another painful breath, he started to look around on the ground on the grass and gravel. He had no clue what he was looking for, but he still looked trying to memorize every last detail.

the sun was setting and Johns hopes soon died going with the sun leaving him in the night. Heart broken, he sobbed. “I can't lose you too. Please come back" he begged falling to his knees. This is it  John thought the only reason he lived for, gone. And when he looked up the moon covered her face with clouds in sympathy . With nothing to do John got up and slowly drove his way back into town going back home. only now with Stiles gone, the house felt nothing like home. To John, as he stepped up the front porch making his way through the front door this house was just a house. nothing more.

When he came to the living room with a glass of whisky in hand, he set it down on the table and cut across the room to the bookshelf. His hand hovered over the spine of the large book, before he finally grabbed it and brought it over to the couch. When he opened the book it revealed the first picture; John and claudia when claudia was first pregnant. John's fingers ghosted over claudia's face and her swollen belly as he thought of how happy they were. how much hope and love that they felt when she became pregnant. For the slightest moment, John wondered why God kept punishing him. He wondered why God took his unborn child, then his wife and now Stiles.

"Why ?" he whispered as tears streamed down his face.

he turned to the next page of the book and in between the pages there laid a silver chain with a little pendant that was engraved with a fancy scripted "R". For the First Time in eighteen years John picked up the chain and rubbed his thumb over the pendant remembering something that he'd tried so hard to forget.

"John whats this ?" claudia smiled

"well, the doctor said it was going to be a girl so i decided to get her a little present." he smiled back as his hand ghosted over his wife's belly

" Reinette. Reinette stilinski, our daughter." claudia looked down to john, " what do you think she'll be like ?"

John took her hand and kissed it, " well if she's anything like you then she's going to be perfect"

claudia kissed john on the lips," i love you ." she whispered,

" i love you too."he said loud and proud, then bent to kiss her belly whispering to his daughter," And Daddy loves you too Reinette."

but all that hope and happiness would soon vanish that very night.

They laid in bed peacefully asleep when Claudia screamed out in horror. John flipped on the light, revealing blood stained sheets and his wife screaming in pain. The two were rushed to the hospital, where john was forced to stay behind while his wife was pushed into the operation room.

"John Stilinski ?"

john looked up, running over to the doctor," how is she, what happened ?

"Your wife has just suffered from a miscarriage, we did everything we can but we couldn't save the baby. i'm sorry." the doctor spoke

" No, no no no no. please god no."  he begged. but the doctors couldn't do anything. no one can.

"your wife is in room 132. right down this hall, she wants to see you,"

John rushed into the room, to find his wife lying on the bed crying. And he immediately came to her pulling her into a hug.

"John, our daughter she, she's ...." she sobbed, eyes red with pain and sorrow

"I know, I know." john cried as he clutched his wife.

"Why did this happen?, why did they have to take my baby away ?, john please. please tell me why !" the woman sobbed. trying to ask a god that would never answer.

“I’ve been a good god fearing person all my life, I’ve never done anything! Why did they take away our baby girl? Is this karma? If it is, if I ever did anything wrong then punish me! Don’t torment her!” She sobbed until she cried herself to sleep. From that day on she lost her faith, she just didn’t believe anymore after he took away her little girl.

John remembers the pain more than anything else. he remembers how much hope he had. but he also remembers how much more pain they went through. he remembers when he and claudia went down to the lake a month after the miscarriage.

It was the gem of night, exactly the time when their child left them. Claudia and john put a Lotus flower in the lake and lit the candle in the center before letting it sail across the water.

"Reinette, wherever you are now just know that your father and I both love you. we love you so much." Saying the words were hard, and endless tears ran down her face.

she let john hold her tighter before continuing,"You made me the strongest. You showed me love was all you needed. And now you’re gone. Go Reinette, don’t suffer here anymore, go to heaven."  

john and claudia both cried silently for a moment as they watched the little flower move away from them. It was heart breaking because this was the moment where they had to face the music that she was gone. Their baby drifted away from them just as the light of the candle faded from them.

As John came back to reality from his memory, he rubbed the pendant once more before kissing it and putting it back in the book and closing it. He left the book on the table, then went to bed.

 

 

 

"Derek stop wallowing in self pity and guilt." cora spoke

"Cora it's my fault he's gone. It's all my fault. I'm a screw up, everything I do is wrong. I tried to protect him by pushing him away and now look, I killed him ."

Derek spoke as he cried for the first time in years. Two weeks passed on by and tonight was the full moon. The pack lounged in Hale house, the younger betas in the living room lying on the couch and Derek was by the windows staring out at the Moon. His nose itched, something tingling it. His nostrils flared and ran out the house onto his front porch.

“It can’t be.”

The pack trailed after him,

“What is it?” Cora asked coming up next to her brother.

“Stiles. I smell him.” Derek muttered still sniffing the air trying to get the scent.

“Stiles!” Scott smiled.

“Cora drive, Scott you follow us.” He commanded. He rolled down the car window as Cora drove down the road into town.

“Turn left.” He directed. He was almost there the scent was getting stronger, but there was something wrong. The scent smelled old. Dead.

“Stop,” Derek opened his eyes taking another breath. The sight in front of him made his heart clench.

“Derek this is a cemetery.” Cora breathed, silence quickly broken by a the screech of tires.

“I smell him now.” Isaac agreed. The pack was afraid of passing the gates, and stood still until Allison climbed over the fence.

“If it is stiles then we have to find him now.” she explained. Together they followed the scent to the Stilinski graves. Scott pointed out that the one in front of them belongs to Claudia, Stiles’ mother. Derek knelt down on one knee and felt the ground. The dirt was loose, like someone had just been buried. He could smell the boy right here but he heard no heartbeat and started clawing at the dirt digging in fear.

**  
“Oh fuck.” He brushed away the dirt and there was Stiles’s dead face, skin cold as clay. The pack together started to dig him out but there was no sign of life.**


	2. Chapter 2

“No,no, no.” He begged taking the body in his hands. Derek held him close to his chest trying to find a heartbeat that didn’t exist. Scott came forward landing his hand on the alpha’s shoulder, Allison and Lydia cried kneeling in front of Stiles next to Derek.

“You idiot what you do? You can’t leave! I won’t let you.” Lydia lost her best friend. To her it felt like they ripped off her right arm and salted the wound.

“Derek we have to bring him back to his dad.” he advised. Hugging him one last time he lifted him up. Solemnly everyone followed back to the gates. He carried Stiles like his bride crossing the threshold kicking open the gate and laid him in the backseat of Allison’s car. Everyone had gotten into their seats except Derek and Cora.

“Derek, we have to get going. We have to return him to his Dad.”

He shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it over the boy’s front.

“Derek…” she whispered opening up her arms and hugging him. Neither really wanted to let go but he had to return him home. It’s the last thing he could do, he owed him too much. There was no moon tonight, no light to guide the way in the dark.  The drive over to the Stilinski house was short, when everyone was on the porch they were all too afraid to knock.

Lydia’s hand hesitated upon touching the wood, but finally knocked twice letting go of a long held breath. Her eyes remained closed until the handle turned and the door opened revealing a man who looked like he had just swum in the river styx.

“Lydia. Have you found any news?” The young woman closed her eyes tears dropping down.

“I’m so sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” His hands clutched Lydia’s shoulders shaking her.

“What are you talking about!” His eyes drifted behind her to his son in the arms of Derek. His clothes were all dirty, caked with mud and he was missing a shoe.

“Stiles! Stiles!” He cried. He pushed her aside and pried his son away from the other man.

“Son wake up, Please wake up!” His son was cold as clay, limbs swinging lifeless as his father took him in his arms. There was nothing he could do anymore, so he took his baby home and laid him in his bed. The pack waited downstairs in the living room trying to acknowledge the night. John knelt on the floor next to Stiles’ bed holding his hand.

“I should have been a better father to you. All this time you’ve grown up, all the times you needed me I wasn’t there for you. I left you to grow up the hard way. I’m sorry son.”  After his wife passed away, Stiles began grow up and it became harder and harder to look at him everyday. Every year he became more beautiful, more like his mother. In fact he was the spitting image of her, eyes, nose, lips; personality.  

“But your mother has you now. Don’t worry about me. I’m just an old bag of bones that’ll probably be with you soon.” He rose up and looked at his baby boy. There was still dirt on his face and John brushed it away with his hand.

“Rest in peace,son.” He wished and bent down to kiss his son goodnight for the last time. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that fell onto Stiles face. It had landed in the corner of Stiles’ eyes and made it seem like he was crying. Drawing his thumb away he froze. His boy was crying. The tears were red and he could smell blood, the copper and rust.

“Oh my god.”   

The more he wiped the more blood that came from the corners of Stiles’ eyes, within a few seconds both his hands were stained with red. Both of his hands clutched his son’s face as he rested his forehead against his crying from this nightmare. His thoughts were broken when a cold hand came to rest on his. Leaning back Stiles’ eyes were open.

“Stiles.”  He breathed, mouth quirked into a small smile of hope. “Son your back!” He pulled his son up into a hug, kissing his head. He felt Stiles nose at his neck, then a tongue licking a wet stripe. John let out a phantom scream as two fangs pierced his neck and his son’s arms snaked up holding his body still.

It was this scream that alerted everyone downstairs. When Scott rushed into the room, the sight in front of him was horrific. The sheriff’s hands and shirt, red. The bed caked with blood and Stiles was kneeling up . It looked like he was drinking the blood. Cora ran up to the two and pulled the hair at the crown of Stiles’ head hard making him tip his head back extracting his fangs from John’s throat. Lydia and Allison immediately went to John.

“I’m gonna need a little help here!” Cora yelled trying to control the snarling fanged monster. Whatever this thing was it wasn’t Stiles, It wasn’t the sweet kind person that grounded the pack. The monster’s eyes were black entwined with red and bloodlust, fangs dripping. Scott and Isaac both ran over forcing him on his knees then each taking hold of an arm.

“Derek we can’t stop the bleeding.” Allison interrupted applying pressure to the wound with a ripped shirt.

“Derek he’s bleeding out we have to take him to a hospital.” Lydia said pushing her hair out of the way to take his pulse. “His heart is slowing down too quickly.”

Derek came over and threw away the ripped shirt Allison was trying to put to the wound. He extended his fangs and bit into his wrist dripping the blood over the two fang marks on John’s neck. Both girls watched the blood sizzle then the skin knitting itself back together.

“You can do that?” the young huntress asked. Derek wiped away the blood with his sleeve and inspected the wound.

“Don’t tell your parents.” he commanded. Six feet from him there was still a roaring noise.

“Derek he’s a vampire.” Cora warned still holding it’s head back by the crown. Instead of backing away, he peeled off his shirt walking forward to kneel in front of the boy baring his neck.

“Derek are you fucking crazy? He’ll kill you!” He didn’t heed the warning and felt fangs pierced his neck.

“Then let him.” he growled, already starting to feel light headed. His right hand came up to rake through Stiles’ dirty hair. “I’m sorry Stiles.” he stuttered. “I love you.”

Stiles stopped. He withdrew his fangs and slowly faced the man before him.

“Love me?” His voice sandy and raspy. “You love me?”

“Yes.” he gasped, eyes heavy from blood loss. “I do.”

Relief flooded him as Stiles’ eyes faded back to the honey brown that he fell in love with. Stiles wiped his mouth with his hand and stared with horror.

“Derek what did I do?” He started shaking, blood tearing from the corners of his eyes as he looked around the room in fright. He wiped at his eyes and stained his hands with even more blood.

“What am I ?” He asked looking to Derek like a child afraid of the dark. Derek didn’t bear to even answer, he just held him close trying to calm him down.

“Stiles, you’re a vampire.” Cora broke, kneeling as she draped a robe over his shoulders. The room was completely quiet all eyes on him as he took a deep thought, one more red tear sliding down his face.

“Derek. You have to kill me.”

“No, I’m not going to kill you. I’ve lost you once I’m not going to lose you again.” Stiles brushed Derek’s hands off his shoulders and rose up on steady feet.

“Derek, that wasn’t a question. It was a request. Look at what I’ve become, I’ve hurt my Dad. I almost drained him. Derek I can’t live with myself that the only way to survive is to take the life essence of someone else. My time is up, I don’t belong here. I love you, I love all of you but my string has already been cut.”  

Derek fought a war within himself to bring peace to his love. If loving someone meant not being able to be with them, and the only way to bring them peace is to be forever separated by yin and yang; then it just might be something was willing to do. Even if he would live the rest of his days in torment. Derek raised a clawed hand as Stiles bared his throat.

“Wait for me, on the other side.”

“I promise. I love you. I’m yours.” No one heard his last words except Derek when ripped out his throat. In the last moment of Stiles’ life he was in his mate’s arms feeling nothing but happiness, love and content. He raised a weak hand to brush away tears on Derek’s face.

“Don’t. I don’t like when you cry.” Derek didn’t answer, he only gave weak smile and pressed a small chaste kiss to his lips. Derek let out a sad pitiful laugh. At last his he found his mate, found his other half. And at last was mate looked content and peaceful. When he was still a boy he used to ask his parents what soul mates were, now he knew. A soul mate was the other of half of you, they make you whole and complete ; two people that were made for each other sharing a single soul. His own heart felt weak now and his vision started to tunnel. He let go of the suffering and pain and the dark started to fade away. There he was, his Stiles.

“Derek.” He smiled hugging him tight.

“Stiles.” He smiled equally back, touching his warm face.

**  
“Come on let’s go. There’s a lot of people that want to see you.” Stiles dragged him towards the light, and every step made his conscience feel lighter. When you’re a scared young child you don’t try to keep everyone else out, you try to lock yourself so you won't get hurt again. All this time he had built himself a magnificent palace of a prison and locked himself in. Once the dragon broke the walls, it felt easy.**


End file.
